


I Wanna' Dance With Somebody

by ThreePipePr0blem (7percent)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Humour, M/M, Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7percent/pseuds/ThreePipePr0blem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home from a day at work and hears a strange sound from the living room of 221b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna' Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I've had this idea in my head since Sunday. RIP Whitney Houston. I also blame the fact I am sugar high on chocolate for this fic. I apologise if it doesn't make much sense.

John walked into 221b with one thing on his mind. A long hot bath. The surgery had been packed today with common colds and sniffling noses. John didn't care how effeminate it sounded, he wanted a hot bath with lots of bubbles and maybe even candles that would rim the edges of the tub. The doctor shivered at the mere thought of the idea, and quickly removed his shoes. That was when he heard the drum beats pound through the floor above him before the iconic eighties music sound track. 

Puzzled, John toed up the stairs, carefully avoiding the spots on the staircase that would reveal his presence. After months of sharing a flat with Sherlock he quickly learnt which stairs produced which sounds which was useful when the consulting detective was in one of his dark moods or doing an experiment. So when the doctor reached the wooden door that lead into the living room of 221b he was surprised to hear a soft baritone singing.

“Clocks strikes upon the hour, and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out,how to chase my blues away.” John carefully pushed the door open and spotted Sherlock swaying softly to the sound of the eighties pop song. He had his eyes closed and was no longer wearing the blue silk dressing gown and pyjama bottoms that he had been residing in when John had left that morning. The slender man was wearing his regular black suit trousers and blazer with what John had secretly called the purple shirt of sex. 

It wasn't that John was gay, he had been out with many woman, but that shirt just made Sherlock even more beautiful that he already was. John was sure that Sherlock would be the only man that he would have feelings like this for, as Sherlock was unique. He held a small amount of power of John, not enough that he felt dominated all the time, but enough to feel a connection between them and for him to willingly follow the detective around London.

“I've done alright up 'til now, it's the light of day that shows me how,and when the night falls, loneliness calls.” A group of drum beats sound and Sherlock drops onto his knees. He sings louder the next lines: “Oh! I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody-”  
“With somebody who loves me.” Sherlock quickly turns his head to face the intruder. A smile and a pink flush covers his face. John thinks 'what the hell?' and gives Sherlock his palm, and entwines his fingers with the thin man's while continuing to sing: “Oh! I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.” 

John pulls Sherlock up to his feet and wraps his arms around his neck and starts to sway slightly, out of time to the music, creating their own rhythm. Sherlock smiles slightly, and begins to sing once more.

“I've been in love and lost my senses, spinning through the town. Sooner or later the fever ends, and I wind up feeling down.” John squeezes his arms slightly around Sherlock's neck knowing that the detective was thinking about his past with Sebastian and how he had destroyed Sherlock's faith in love previously. Sherlock looked into the doctor's eyes with tears in his own and a smile on his face. “I need a man who'll take a chance, on a love that burns hot enough to last. So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls.” Both men then broke into wide grins and pulled apart, grabbing each others hands shouting at each other the next chorus.

“Oh! I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.” Before they could start singing the next verse they looked at each other and fell into fits of laughter. John feel onto the couch and Sherlock toppled on top of him. They shared soft smiles and neither wanted to move. Sherlock rested comfortably on John so that very little of his weight was on him, John sighed in content.

John could feel his heart racing and before he knew it Sherlock's face had got a lot closer to his own. Music forgotten John leaned up to meet his lips, only to feel disappointed when Sherlock moved off of John and walked towards the staircase.

“Where are you going?” John tried not to make his voice crack but was unsuscessful. 

“I'm going to run you a hot bath with lots of bubbles and candles and then I am going to carefully undress you and wash you while you relax. I can tell you've been craving one since around lunch time.”

“Sher-Sherlock.”

“It's nothing. I want to make you happy.”

“I-I-I” Sherlock waltzed over to John and helped him off the couch, kissing him softly. 

“Happy Valentines John.”

“Happy Valentines Sherlock.”


End file.
